fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Time
Magical Time (マジカルタイム Majikaru Taimu?) is the first opening song of Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT. And sung by Yuna and Remi from STAR AINS. Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Onnanoko nara shitteru himitsu Tokimeku kokoro ni magical time Acchi muita heart♡''happiness'' Kocchi muita heart♡''miracle'' Beads wo tsumeta jewel scope Kuru-kuru mirai wo utsushi dasu Vinyl gasa goshi ni Marmalade no taiyō Ribbon wo kaketa sekai ha uchū KIRA-KIRA watashi wo kaete iku Tomodachi nimo ittenai (Mada ienai) Hontō no yume wo kanaeru Lesson (Fu-u Lesson chū) Masshiro na canvas no ue (Aruiteru ne) Ichibanme no watashi ni tsubasa wo ageyō (Fly!) FUWA FUWA Kumo no trampoline Taikiken made tonde ikeru yo FUWA FUWA mujūryoku Audition Donna yume datte jiyū michaō! Onnanoko nara shitteru himitsu Tokimeku kokoro ni magical time for me |-| Kanji= オンナノコなら知ってるヒミツ ときめくココロにマジカルタイム あっち向いたハート♡ハピネス そっち向いたハート♡ミラクル ビーズを詰めたジュエルスコープ くるくる未来を映しだす ビニール傘越しに マーマレイドの太陽 リボンをかけた世界は宇宙 キラキラわたしを変えていく トモダチにも言ってない（まだ言えない） ホントウの夢をかなえるレッスン（Fu-u　レッスン中） まっ白なキャンバスの上（歩いてるね） いちばん目のわたしに翼をあげよう（Fly!） フワ　フワ　雲のトランポリン 大気圏まで飛んでいけるよ フワ　フワ　無重力オーディション どんな夢だって自由に見ちゃおう！ オンナノコなら知ってるヒミツ ときめくココロにマジカルタイム for me♡ |-| English= If a girl you know that's secret In the heart throbbing magical time Facing over there heart♡happiness Facing over there heart♡miracle Jewel scope packed with beads I begin reflecting a future round and round The plastic umbrella over Sun over marmalade World multiplied by the ribbon space I will change my Glitter Do not say to a friend (it can not be said yet) That a dream come true of real lessons (Fu-u during lessons) On a pure white canvas (I'm walking) Most eyes'll give me wings of (Fly!) Fluffy cloud Trampoline Able to fly up to the atmosphere Fluffy weightlessness audition Let's see what kind of freedom even dream If a girl you know that's secret In the heart throb the magical time for me♡ Full ver. Rōmaji= Onnanoko nara shitteru himitsu Tokimeku kokoro ni magical time Acchi muita heart♡''happiness'' Kocchi muita heart♡''miracle'' Beads wo tsumeta jewel scope Kuru-kuru mirai wo utsushi dasu Vinyl gasa goshi ni Marmalade no taiyō Ribbon wo kaketa sekai ha uchū KIRA-KIRA watashi wo kaete iku Tomodachi nimo ittenai (Mada ienai) Hontō no yume wo kanaeru Lesson (Fu-u Lesson chū) Masshiro na canvas no ue (Aruiteru ne) Ichibanme no watashi ni tsubasa wo ageyō (Fly!) FUWA FUWA Kumo no trampoline Taikiken made tonde ikeru yo FUWA FUWA mujūryoku Audition Donna yume datte jiyū michaō! Onnanoko nara shitteru himitsu Tokimeku kokoro ni magical time for me♡ Acchi kara miteru kimi to Socchi kara miteru kimi to Plastic no brass band de Wakuwaku march wo kanade yō Mikazuki no straw Hishikuzu Shabon-dama Ginga ichimen gosenfu ni shite Watashi no onpu wo kakikomu no Ashita iro no melody ga (umarete iru) Hontō no yume wo kanaete kureru no (Fu-u kitto dayo) Kikoete kuru yori sukoshi (jibun rashiku) Speed agetara hora pittari na rhythm (Jump!) Gun gun oikoshite ikō Space shuttle makenai kara ne Gun gun taikyū Audition Shinjiru chikara, Appeal suruno! Onnanoko nara shitteru himitsu Ganbaru bun dake magical time for me♡ Dayo♡ Tomodachi nimo ittenai Hontō no yume wo kanaeru Lesson Masshiro na canvas ha mō Watashi iro jump dai tsubasa wo kureru ne (Fly!) FUWA FUWA Kumo no trampoline Taikiken made tonde ikeru yo FUWA FUWA mujūryoku Audition Donna yume datte jiyū michaō! Onnanoko nara shitteru himitsu Tokimeku kokoro ni magical time for me♡ |-| Kanji= オンナノコなら知ってるヒミツ ときめくココロにマジカルタイム あっち向いたハート♡ハピネス そっち向いたハート♡ミラクル ビーズを詰めたジュエルスコープ くるくる未来を映しだす ビニール傘越しに マーマレイドの太陽 リボンをかけた世界は宇宙 キラキラわたしを変えていく トモダチにも言ってない（まだ言えない） ホントウの夢をかなえるレッスン（Fu-u　レッスン中） まっ白なキャンバスの上（歩いてるね） いちばん目のわたしに翼をあげよう（Fly!） フワ　フワ　雲のトランポリン 大気圏まで飛んでいけるよ フワ　フワ　無重力オーディション どんな夢だって自由に見ちゃおう！ オンナノコなら知ってるヒミツ ときめくココロにマジカルタイム for me♡ あっちから見てるキミと そっちから見てるキミと プラスチックのブラスバンドで わくわくマーチを奏でよう 三日月のストロー 星屑シャボン玉 銀河一面 五線紙にして わたしの音符を書き込むの 明日色のメロディーが (うまれている) ホントウの夢をかなえてくれるの (Fu-u きっとだよ) 聞こえてくるより少し (自分らしく) スピードあげたらホラぴったりなリズム (Jump!) ぐん ぐん 追い越していこう スペースシャトル負けないからね ぐん ぐん 耐久オーディション 信じるチカラ、アピールするの! オンナノコなら知ってるヒミツ がんばるぶんだけマジカルタイムfor me♡ だよ♡ トモダチにも言ってない ホントウの夢をかなえるレッスン まっ白なキャンバスはもう わたし色ジャンプ台 翼をくれるね (Fly!) フワ フワ 雲のトランポリン 大気圏まで飛んでいけるよ フワ フワ 無重力オーディション どんな夢だって自由に見ちゃおう! オンナノコなら知ってるヒミツ ときめくココロにマジカルタイムfor me♡ |-| English= If a girl you know that's secret In the heart throbbing magical time Facing over there heart♡happiness Facing over there heart♡miracle Jewel scope packed with beads I begin reflecting a future round and round The plastic umbrella over Sun over marmalade World multiplied by the ribbon space I will change my Glitter Do not say to a friend (it can not be said yet) That a dream come true of real lessons (Fu-u during lessons) On a pure white canvas (I'm walking) Most eyes'll give me wings of (Fly!) Fluffy cloud Trampoline Able to fly up to the atmosphere Fluffy weightlessness audition Let's see what kind of freedom even dream If a girl you know that's secret In the heart throb the magical time for me Category:BellRose~ Category:Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT's songs Category:Opening Songs